Jaco
Summary Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi (ジャコ・ティリメンテンピボッシ, Jako Tirimentenpibosshi) is a klutzy expendable member of the Galactic Patrol who is a super elite. To the public on Earth, Jaco is known as Mask Man. Power and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher with his spaceship Name: Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown, supposedly around 62 in Earth years Classification: Alien, Galactic Patrolman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acrobatics, Piloting, Skilled in Martial Arts, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Hearing (Via his Galactic Receiver), Skilled Gunslinger, Limited Flight (Via his jet boots), Life Wiping with Extinction Bomb, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations. Spaceflight, FTL, Lasers, Cannons with his spaceship Attack Potency: Planet level (KO'ed a Frieza Soldier), higher with his spaceship Speed: Relativistic (Faster than Frieza's Soldiers, who should be comparable to Raditz). Massively FTL+ travel speed with his spaceship Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level, higher with his spaceship Stamina: Extremely High (Only needs 30 minutes of sleep in order to function at his best) Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and Extinction Bomb. Standard Equipment: The Galactic Patrol Gun, the Galactic Receiver, spaceship, Extinction Bombs. Intelligence: High; has had all the languages of the galaxy uploaded into his brain. Calculated the distance between him and Burpman, determining he would be able to move faster than Burpman could fire Weaknesses: Lacks ki flight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Intelligence:' Jaco has a high level of intelligence. He had all the known languages of the galaxy inputted in his brain. *'Hikou:' Jaco can fly using rockets on the soles of his boots, and partnered with his super strength, he can take heavy load with him. However, he can only use this once, in case of emergencies. *'Enhanced Vision:' Jaco's eyes are less sensitive to great amounts of lights glowing. He also possesses great eyesight, being the only person at Beerus and Champa's tournament to see Frost use his poison. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Jaco's ears are fitted with a hearing device he calls the Galactic Receiver, that allows him to hear from great distances. According to Jaco, the Galactic Receiver is powerful enough to pick up the sounds of an ant burping for more than 300 feet away. *'Hero's Pose:' Jaco's signature Fighting Pose technique and one of his Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Extinction Bomb:' A bomb capable of wiping out humanity or other species. * Macrocosm Cannon: Jaco's most powerful attack launched from his spaceship. It is a charged up gigantic blue energy beam capable of destroying a planet or a very strong fighter on the cellular level as claimed by Jaco. First used against Great Saiyaman in Dragon Ball Super. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Aliens Category:Police Officers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 5